


juice world is lyfe

by joyceeatspants



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyceeatspants/pseuds/joyceeatspants
Summary: tyrone meets the love of his life but does shre love him??????
Relationships: Tyrone (The Backyardigans)/Original Female Charactor(s)
Kudos: 4





	juice world is lyfe

tyrone was living his life with his gang, partying and having adventures.

but when he went to the washroom of the new island he went with his friends,,

he meet the one

she had shoulder length black hair, rock the very basic look of a $16 plus shipping champion shirt and some jeans.

she had a scowl on her face 

walking out of the bathroom meeting up with her very gorgues and pretty and smart and nice friend with glasses

he feel in love with her at the sight of her

he walked up her

"hey i love you my name is tyrone and I'm a moose"

"ew"

she said

his heart broke the moment she said that 

so he went home and listened to juice world

he healed his heart 

but he still held on to the girl


End file.
